


Five things Neal doesn't know that June knows.

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Chromatic Character, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five things Neal doesn't know that June knows.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Icewolf).



  1. The morning after Neal moves in, June gets a visit from the lovely young Agent Lancing. Before Diana will let June sign the papers confirming June's intention to house a felon for the meager sum of $700 per month, they have quite a long discussion about Neal's notorious (alleged) criminal career.
  2. He hypercorrects. It's not too often; he's been around the _ton_ long enough that he corrects his corrections. But occasionally, she sees that his politesse was rote-memorized instead of imbibed with mother's milk. If he was to the manor born, it was below stairs.
  3. She backs up the staircase the night she sees him and Peter kiss goodnight. Well, she does _eventually._
  4. Neal sometimes threatens to run off with Cindy and become a bohemian. Even if June thought he'd give up his creature comforts to live like an impoverished artist, she knows there's no place for Neal on the lesbian separatist commune Cindy wants to run away to.
  5. As she's gotten older, she's become a lighter sleeper. So, those nights he sits in bed, and pulls the cover back, and looks at her, she knows about them. She doesn't know what he's doing—doesn't even know what she's hoping he's doing—but she knows that he's doing it.




End file.
